¿Quien soy yo?
by Alexx Cruz
Summary: Desde hace dos semanas, kenny a despertado de formas extrañas, descubriendo que no esta solo. Ahora tiene que averiguar como librarse de dos personalidades que desean tomar el control de su cuerpo. Es decir, librarse de Mysterion y la princesa Kenny. IDEA DE LUIS CARLOS Y CON AYUDA DE COYOTE
1. Dandose cuenta del problema

**South Park no me pertenece, tampoco esta idea.  
>La idea de este fanfic es de Luis Carlos, me dio autorización de escribir la historia pero en si, la idea es del.<br>Se que ya te lo dije muchas veces, pero gracias de nuevo.  
>También Feliz año nuevo a todos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién soy yo en realidad?<strong>  
><strong><br>-Dándose cuenta del problema.**

Despertar en las mañanas en south park siempre es difícil, pero joder, en esta ocasión nuestro rubio favorito no tuvo ningún inconveniente, pues claro.  
>Apenas abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba alado de un sujeto, bien parecido no lo negara, pero desnudo.<br>Se vistió con su ropa y apenas vio la oportunidad se marcho, ya era la tercera vez en esas dos semanas, y si no despertaba con un tipo o tipa o lo que sea follable, se despertaba en su cama con golpes asta en la madre _(por supuesto que eso es una expresión, Carol esta bien)_  
>Se estaba cansando y siempre se auto-juraba que en las noches se largaba a dormir a su cama, pero como ya mencione, despierta siempre de esa manera.<br>Comenzó a pensar en todas las posibilidades, tal vez se drogo sin darse cuenta, pero eso bien sabe que es mentira, otra posibilidad es que en realidad no se marche a dormir y en realidad se largue a quien sabe donde siendo sonámbulo…pero eso también sabe que es tonto.

-Puede que en realidad no estés solo- Esa voz, la escucho claramente, dentro de su cabeza, y sonaba igualita que mysterion.  
>No, no, eso es imposible, el estaba bien, no tenia un desorden de personalidades, por su puesto que no, se rió de ese pensamiento y continuo pensando en otras posibilidades.<br>-¡oh! cariño, tal vez ya estas loco- esa voz algo femenina, era la inconfundible voz de la princesa Kenny, ¿Qué carajos?

Se asusto, sabia que lo escucho, dentro de su cabeza, pero ¿Por qué?  
>El era normal, el único que tenia ese problema de personalidades era butters, pero el no…<br>-Solo acepta la realidad, Kenny, acéptala y busca la manera de eliminar a esa traidora de nuestra mente.- Mysterion hablo, aterrando a Kenny en muchos sentidos, pues claro,  
>¿Quien no se aterraría después de eso?...Baja la mano Butters…<br>-¿Eliminarme? Estas loco mysterion, lo dices por envidia, ya que yo **SI **me divierto- Esta vez, escucho la voz femenina con tono coqueto y poco a poco entendía las cosas pero se rehusaba a aceptarlas.  
>-¿Divertirte? ¿Te refieres a ofrecer tu trasero a cualquiera y irte de puta en las noches apenas Kenny se duerme?- restregó nuestro super héroe y Kenny entendió todo.<br>-Asi que es su culpa, joder, ¿Saben todo lo que e sentido cuando despierto?- les regaño Kenny en voz alta, ganándose mas de una mirada extrañada de las personas que pasaban –Mas les vale a ambos largarse de mi maldita mente, no quiero ser un loco de personalidades múltiples como butters.- Sentencio enojado Kenny, entrando por fin a su casa, acostándose en su propia cama, hasta que dio la hora de tener que irse a la escuela.  
>-Kenny, se te ara tarde, debes prepararte en la vida y darle un buen ejemplo a Karen- hablo débilmente Mysterion para levantarlo pero Kenny ni se movió, solo lo trataba de ignorar.<br>-Cállate, tu sigue dormido Kenny ¿Para que te levantas? La escuela es absurda, podemos ganar mucho dinero en las noches asi que abandónala- Sugirió nuestra princesa favorita.  
>-¿Estas loca? El es mucho mejor, no puede terminar en una esquina vendiendo su trasero al mejor postor, anda Kenny, levántate-<br>Fue asi como se comenzaron a insultar y a nuestro rubio la paciencia se le agotaba.  
>-Vale, ya entendí, ire a la escuela pero por amor a dios, cierren la puta boca…- grito y vio a sus padres en la entrada de la puerta.<br>-No, no era para ustedes, es que…- y ambos adultos se fueron, intercambiando miradas tristes.  
>-Lo mejor será disculparte Kenny, Karen te ve como su ejemplo.- y otra vez con Karen, se le olvidaba que su hermana ve a mysterion como su ángel guardián, asi que en su mente tenemos un super héroe con complejos de hermano sobre protector ahora.<br>-Después me disculpare, por ahora, ustedes dos, cállense.- medio suplico y se levanto, ya estaba vestido asi que solo tomo su mochila y se fue de casa, el camino hasta la parada del autobús fue silencioso.

-Hola Kenny- Le saludo Stan con una sonrisa y el le imito.  
>-Papacito, oye Kenny, ¿Por qué no te as echado a este guapo?- interrogo la puta princesa, claro, ahora que lo piensa tendrá que aguantar a la ninfomana y sus deseos lujuriosos.<br>-Es su amigo, no todo en esta vida es follar, primero esta el honor, la familia y…-  
>-¡Y las donas!- interrumpió la princesa el discurso del super héroe por recordar esa frase de la caricatura Mucha lucha.<br>Kenny intentaba no reir, ya que sonó patética, notando como Eric y Kyle llegaban.  
>Se saludaron con entusiasmo, para después dejar a los otros dos pelear, aun que lo mismo ocurría en su cabeza.<br>-Ya, princesa, deja de ser tan zorra por el amor a dios ¿quieres?- Continuaban discutiendo, mientras Kenny se volvía a enojar.  
>-Por el amor a dios, Mysterion, deja que Kenny se divierta, además, será solo un rato- Canturreo la voz femenina.<br>-No, después de clases, Kenny a echo la promesa de ir con Tweek a buscar los gnomos, y debe de cumplir tal promesa, el no es desleal como tu. – Regaño mysterion con tono de malhumorado, se notaba que era un gran pesar para el estar con la princesa que es completamente su opuesto.  
>-¿Desleal? ¿Yo? Acabas de sonar como puto abuelo que ruega la muerte- se defendió esta para que Kenny enloqueciera.<br>-¿Pueden cerrar la puta boca un instante? De por si en la escuela debo de soportar algunas locuras, ustedes dos con sus gritos no lo mejoraran.  
>Lealtad, deslealtad, no me importa, solo cállense. – Grito casi al borde del llanto para mirar a sus tres amigos.<p>

-Uy, lo siento marica pobretón, no sabia que era un sufrir escucharnos todos los días.- Comento Cartman con el ceño fruncido pero Kenny ya no pudo explicarse por que el bus llego y se subió antes de que la vieja que lo conducía le gritara

Todo el dia fue una tortura para Kenny, al final cancelo su cita amistosa con Tweek, el adicto al café le dijo que no tenia problemas, pues Craig también le ayudaría, asi que con todo semi-resuelto se fue, pero no a su casa, no, se fue con la única persona que el creía, seria capaz de ayudarle.

_(Esto si lo escribio Luis )  
>Apenas toco la puerta, la persona que el queria ver le sonrio.<br>-Oh, Hola Kenny- le saludo amigablemente el rubio de ojos celestes cuando abrió la puerta .  
>-Hola Butters…- la voz del rubio inmortal sonaba cansada y respiraba agitado -¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le pidió casi con un tono suplicante.<em>  
><em>-¡Por supuesto! Pasa- le dio permiso para entrar a su casa y luego fueron a su cuarto -¿De qué quieres hablar?- cuando le preguntó esto sonriendo, el otro rubio se incomodó mucho.<em>  
><em>-Pues…- no sabía por dónde comenzar -primero prométeme que no te vas a enfadar por lo que te voy a decir- cuando le pidió esto, el rubio claro lo miró extrañado y le preguntó: -¿Enfadarme, por qué?-<em>  
><em>-Solo prométeme que no te vas a molestar- le pidió casi suplicando de nuevo.<em>  
><em>-Está bien… te prometo que no me voy a molestar- le aseguro volviendo a sonreír amablemente y eso fue suficiente para que él tomara confianza.<em>  
><em>-¿Cómo fue que Caos se formó en tu mente?- le preguntó porque es muy sabido por los amigos y personas cercanas del rubio claro que él tiene doble personalidad desde que tenía 10 años.<em>  
><em>Butters se sorprendió mucho por esta pregunta, abrió mucho los ojos y tenía la boca entreabierta y se empezó a frotar rápidamente los nudillos para luego fruncir el ceño.<em>  
><em>-¿Por qué quieres saber eso, Kenny?- le preguntó toscamente a punto de romper la promesa que le hizo. Eso preocupó mucho al otro rubio.<em>  
><em>-Es por algo muy importante- dijo esto para que se calmara y no se enfureciera -mejor dicho, es porque necesito tu ayuda con urgencia- ya le estaba suplicando.<em>  
><em>-Lo-lo siento Kenny, pe-pero eso no le importa a na-nadie- habló más brusco todavía haciendo que se preocupara más -a-así que por favor, ve-vete de mi casa- le exigió.<em>  
><em>-Por favor Butters, es que se trata de algo muy importante- le volvió a pedir sin moverse de su posicion.<em>  
><em>-Te dije que no Kenny- habló con voz un poco ronca ya molestándose de verdad y le dio la espalda.<em>  
><em>-¡Es que es muy importante!- Kenny se estaba exasperando y lo tomó del hombro derecho para que lo mirara.<em>  
><em>-¡DIJE QUE NO MALDITA SEA!- le gritó ya furioso con voz gutural girando rápidamente dándole un empujón tirándolo al piso y que lo viera muy asustado -oh no… ¡OH NOOO!- pareció estarse lamentando para darle la espalda de nuevo y sujetarse fuertemente los costados de la cabeza mientras respiraba de forma agitada.<em>  
><em>-¿Butters?- le llamó Kenny ya preocupado en un susurro -¿Estás bien?- cuando le volvió a poner una mano encima, el otro rubio se tensó, dejó de sostenerse la cabeza y de respirar de forma agitada.<em>  
><em>-Claro que estoy bien, pendejo- enseguida retrocedió cuando Butters le habló con ese tono de voz ya que solo significaba una sola cosa.<em>  
><em>-Caos…- susurró esto con cautela y enojo apretando los puños y dientes.<em>  
><em>-El mismo que viste y calza, marica- siguió hablando con voz muy ronca y sonrió de medio lado -Butters no está disponible, así que habla rápido y dime que quieres y que es tan grave para que yo haya salido a flote a tomar su lugar- le exigió ya serio y frunciendo el ceño.<em>  
><em>-Ah…- Kenny pensó que palabras usar, ya que una cosa es hablar con Butters y otra muy diferente es hablar con su otra personalidad -le pregunté cómo es que tú te formaste en su mente.-<em>  
><em>Caos arqueó la ceja derecha algo asombrado para luego sonreír de medio lado otra vez mientras se cruzaba de brazos.<em>  
><em>-Qué curioso, después de tantos años eres el primero en querer saber eso- le dijo esto con mucha ironía -te lo diré con la condición de que me digas que es lo que tanto de mortifica- le ofreció haciendo que Kenny soltara un suspiro.<em>  
><em>-Está bien, te diré que es lo que me preocupa- el otro rubio sonrió más ante esto -pero primero dime por qué te formaste en la mente de Butters- le exigió.<em>  
><em>-Si así lo quieres… yo me formé en la mente de Butters por necesidad cuando él ya no podía seguir soportando todas las desgracias que le ocurrían, yo fui creado para ayudarlo cada vez que estuviera en una situación crítica, para así compensar lo que él no tiene y sus debilidades y esas son el valor de mandar a la mierda a cualquiera que quiera hacerle un daño y de enfrentar con valor cualquier adversidad y también causar el caos y la confusión en este pueblucho que nos ha causado tantas desgracias- le explicó Caos como si fuera cualquier cosa.<em>

_Eso asombro mucho a Kenny ya que no sabía que Caos nació por eso y hace que se pregunte, si Caos surgió para compensar las debilidades de Butters… ¿Acaso Mysterion y la Princesa Kenny también surgieron en su mente para también compensar sus debilidades?_  
><em>-Ahora te toca marica ¿Por qué querías saber eso de mí?- le preguntó ya serio.<em>  
><em>-Pues porque yo, creo que tengo un problema similar al de butters, desde hace dos semanas o despierto en mi cama con golpes y adolorido, o si no, despierto en la cama de alguien mas sin ropa…desde esta mañana escucho también las peleas y voces de Mysterion y La perincesa Kenny, me an ocasionado dos problemas y pues, para resumir, estoy desesperado y cansado, por eso vine a pedirle ayuda a Butters- le terminó de explicar. El otro rubio lo miró asombrado un momento para luego volver a sonreír enormemente.<em>  
><em>-Je, je, je ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- empezó a reír a carcajadas muy atemorizantes -¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA!- cuando exclamó esto, Kenny fue el que se asombró de nuevo.<em>  
><em>-¿Ya sabías que yo tenía más de una personalidad?- cuando preguntó esto, Caos soltó un bramido.<em>  
><em>-¡POR SUPUESTO! Bueno, en realidad ya tenía sospechas de que tú también tuvieras más una personalidad, después de todo sería ilógico que una persona en un día se dedica ayudar a las personas como un "súper héroe" para que al siguiente le dé el culo a cualquier tipo y apuñale a los demás por la espalda para que al otro le guste cogerse a cualquier chica. Solo una persona con más de una personalidad se comportaría de esa forma- le volvió a explicar Caos con toda calma.<em>  
><em>-¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo con dos personalidades opuestas dentro de mi mente que me hacen comportar de forma diferente a cada momento y que luchan por el control de mi cuerpo cada que apenas cierro los ojos?- Kenny le preguntó esto ya empezando a desesperarse.<em>  
><em>-Yo que sé- Caos se encogió de hombros -lo único que sé es que estás más jodido que Butters y si no logras acostumbrarte a esas dos personalidades como lo hizo él… creo que habrá otro loco en el mundo ¡BIENVENIDO AL CLUB!- le ofreció sonriendo enormemente pero eso solo preocupó más al rubio inmortal.<br>_(Esto ya es mio )  
>-¿Estas de coña? Joder, ¿Cómo se acostumbro butters a ti? Dame una pista, por favor. – Suplico el rubio pero caos lo ignoro olímpicamente caminando a la puerta.<br>-No te vayas, solo dime eso.- Continuaba hablando acercándose a Caos pero este sonrió ampliamente.  
>-oh, no, pero yo no me voy, esta es mi puta casa, el que se va eres tu.- después de esto, literalmente lo echo a patadas de su hogar.<p>

-¿Ahora que hago? – Se cuestiono cansado y desesperado.  
>-Tal vez ir a casa no suena tan mal, vamos cariño, fue un largo dia, tu mismo lo as dicho, solo ve, descansa y…-<br>-…el mal no descansa Kenny, debemos buscar la manera de sacarla a ella de nuestra mente- interrumpió mysterion a la princesita y el inmortal solo rodó los ojos, para levantarse y sentarse en medio de la carretera.  
>-Kenny, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto mysterion confundido<br>-Espero a un carro, ella lo dijo, debía descansar y me encargare de que ustedes no se marchen con mi cuerpo a hacer quien sabe que mierda- Cerro lo ojos y solo sintió como un auto en verdad, lo mato.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del primer capitulo, no esperen yaoi, por que no lo tendran y intentare actualizar esto todos los Martes y los jueves, tal vez los domingos<br>Aun asi, no prometo nada y de nuevo. Gracias Luis.**


	2. La chica que me gusta

**Idea de Luis Carlos, con ayuda de Coyote Smith y...y acto de presencia de Spody (?) na, ese wey ni sabe que lo escribí por fin xDD**

Consejo: odien a Tammy desde ahora.(?)

* * *

><p><strong>La chica que me gusta.<strong>

Despertó en su cama, como siempre sucede después de morir, escucho el silencio por algunos minutos, suspiro aliviado, tal vez morir por fin fue la respuesta a todo.  
>-¿Qué tal la mañana, muñeco?- o tal vez no lo fue, estúpida princesa Kenny, volvió a aterrar a Kenny…o eso es para confundirse.<br>Le diremos Jenny a la princesa, asi será mas fácil.  
>Ya aclarado eso, Kenny estaba apunto de golpearse contra la pared de la desesperación.<br>-Cálmate Kenny, debes ir a la escuela, si mueres ahora perderás alguna cosa importantes.- hablo Mysterion, calmando a Kenny, se aguanto las peleas mañaneras de Jenny con Mysterion, tal vez debía acostumbrarse y solo se marcho a la parada del autobús, sin saludar a su familia si quiera.  
>Llego y suspiro –ya cállense ustedes dos- susurro para el mismo y saludo a sus amigos, platicando un rato, jugando y se divirtiendose con estos.<br>Subieron al autobús, ya para después llegar a la escuela, obviamente ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué se fueran al circo? Pues no, a la escuela he dicho, o escrito, como sea.

Subiendo las escaleras, se resbalo y callo rodando, y para colmarlo estaba en compañía de Cartman quien como buen amigo, en lugar de ayudarlo se rió estruendosamente.  
>-oh, maldito gordo…ni que estuviera tan bueno.- dijo la princesa.<br>-Kenny, deberías tener mas cuidado. ¿Qué tal si mueres? Debes pensar en tu futuro, en Karen, en tus padres, debes volverte un ejemplo para todo, debes cambiar south park, por ello no puedes morir en horarios de clase además…-  
>-...¡Ya lo sé! Mierda, deja de joderme…-gritó Kenny molestó por el maldito sermón de mysterion que ya estaba planeando todo en su vida, asustando a Stan y a su amigo que pasaban por el pasillo preocupados y lo miraban con los ojos abiertos.-…llevas diciendo tonterías de mi futuro todo el rato y si no es eso es sobre Karen, o sobre cosas que ni interesan,incluso sobre lo puta que es la princesa, solo cállense ambos ¿Bien? Tengo un examen de mierda dentro de poco y kyle me ayudo a estudiar, asi que si lo repruebo por ustedes les juro que…-<br>-¿Qué? ¿Qué te mataras de nuevo? No jodas Kenny- se rio la princesa interrumpiéndolo descortés mente y el rubio cenizo se callo, al borde del llanto por la desesperación.  
>-Solo cállense y ya…por favor…- tomo sus cosas del piso molesto, ignorando las miradas del grupito que se formo.<p>

-Ahora…¿Qué mierda le pasa?- se quedo Kyle perplejo por esa escena  
>–Ya vez, tu tienes tus cosas judías, stan de hippie y el al fin se volvió loco de la pobreza, solo busca llamar la atención- trato de suavizar el ambiente el culón, sin mucho excito, pero si el suficiente como para alejar a los otros mirones.<br>Mientras que butters miraba todo a escondidas.  
>-¡oh¡ salchichas, tal vez si lo debimos ayudar…- susurro nervioso frotándose los nudillos.<br>_-No, que se joda, a ti nadie te ayudo, el pendejo puede solo-_ le contesto a secas caos en su mente

En clase todos murmuraban a espaldas de Kenny, por supuesto a el le valía una mierda, no era cosa nueva, aun que hubo un comentario que le dio risa:  
>-Tal vez el gobierno le a implantado un chip y le ordena cosas que el se rehúsa a hacer, oh Jesucristo, Craig, ¿Qué tal si también me lo hacen a mi? Yo no podría con tanta presión.- escucho de Tweek<br>-o tal vez solo este en su periodo, ignórenlo, ya se le pasara.- aseguro Craig, aun que eso también le dio gracia, aun mas por que tenia al pelinegro alado ¿Cómo estaría en su periodo si no tiene vagina?  
>-Pues tienes una princesa en tu mente y no tienes tetas o sangre de la realeza, y no se cuenta la puta vara de la verdad.- le dijo Jenny, con gracia ocasionando que hasta Mysterion se riera.<br>-¡Venga, que milagro! Te puedes reir…- susurro molesta nuestra doncella –por supuesto que puedo, si tu puedes abrir la piernas a cualquiera ¿Qué me impide reir?- le respondió con el mismo tono el mas serio de los tres.  
>-No empiecen, estábamos bien…- se quejo Kenny, notando como stan lo miraba junto a los chicos.<br>-hey, Kenny, últimamente las peleas de kyle y Eric te enojan mucho, ¿Estas bien?- le cuestiono preocupado, viendo a sus cuatro amigos sonrió asintiendo –Muy bien-

El resto del día, fue la misma mierda de siempre, lo único diferente fue que aprobó el examen, y en este se la paso divertido gracias a Jenny, que para molestar a Mysterion se la vivió diciendo cosas tontas, aun que le ayudo a recordar lo estudiado con esas tonterías.  
>Cuando ya tomaba las cosas de su casillero, la vio, una hermosa cabellera castaña y una sonrisa que lo dejo soñando, la sonrisa de Tammy.<br>-Kenny, tierra llamando a Kenny ¿Responden?- comenzó a juguetear la princesa, hasta que la vio –jojo, asi que por eso ya no salías a divertirte tanto ¿eh? Pícaro.- nuestro protagonista se sonrojo  
>-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto directo Mysterion -¿A que mas tonto? Obviamente la puta puerta, ¿no es magnífica?...- contesto con sarcasmo –...se nota que para el amor no tienes cabeza, nuestro Kenny esta ENAMORADO- canturreo y eso solo aumento el sonrojo de Kenny.<br>-No tenemos tiempo para el amor…- contesto y la rubia solo bufo –Amargado, para el amor siempre ahí tiempo, vamos Kenny, ve con ella…Ya están en mejores términos, ¿no? Adelante campeón, invítala a salir, tal vez termine una cita en sexo de nuevo- animo Jenny, sin dejar de lado su maldita lujuria.

-En primer lugar; concuerdo contigo por primera vez princesa,  
>En segundo lugar; me vale una mierda lo que digas mysterion así que cállate y<br>En tercer lugar; no quiero que termine en sexo…ahora ella si me gusta…en verdad.- confeso lo ultimo con pena, ganándose un ''_awww'' _de la doncella mas puta que podrás conocer, da igual, Kenny se armo de valor y fue con su chica soñada, que aun que lo matara de sífilis una vez y ambos se alejaran por pena, hace unos meses volvieron a ser amigos y el rubio volvió a caer enamorado, dejando de lado las mamadas y el sexo, se dio cuenta que si estaba enamorado, además de que Tammy se curo de la sífilis.

-Recuerda Kenny, se tu mismo- le aconsejo la doncella antes de callarse.  
>-Hey, Tammy- le saludo sonriendo, bajando su capucha naranja, dejando ver que con 17 los años le favorecieron bastante, la chica le correspondió el saludo, despidiéndose de sus amigas para quedarse a hablar con el, eso ocasiono que los nervios de Kenny salieran.<br>-Venga, demuestra que eres un hombre y tienes huevos.- animaba la princesa –yo creo que esto es una perdida de tiempo…- confeso Mysterion, y por su tono de voz seguro de que si lo vieran, tendría los brazos cruzados y una cara de alguna compañía marca Tucker.  
>-Bien, ire directo al grano, aun me gustas, no mas bien, no es un <em>aun<em>, si te soy sincero me as vuelto a enamorar asi que quiero saber si tu…y yo…¿Podemos tener una cita este fin de semana?- pregunto, por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo a ser rechazado o que todo se fuera a la mierda,  
>-Nuestro Kenny ya creció y se enamoro.- comento Jenny para alivianar la tensión del rubio que no recibía respuesta –lo dices como si hubiéramos estado en todo momento con el, aun que…técnicamente lo estábamos…¿no?...- se cuestiono el super héroe favorito de todos y no, no hablo de calcetín con rombos man, subnormales.<br>-De acuerdo…Kenny, me encantaría salir contigo en una cita ¿Mañana planeamos todo?- contesto la castaña por fin con una tierna sonrisa, pero sin el sonrojo de una chica enamorada, eso le pareció raro a la princesa pero lo ignoro, mientras ella pudiera follar le valía una pera lo demás.  
>-Es un trato- salto de alegría Kenny, abrazando a su ahora de nuevo novia.<p>

Volvió a casa mas feliz que una lombriz, la princesa le subió el ego al grado de tenerlo por los cielos y Mysterion se rindió y termino festejando con ambos.  
>-hey, Kenny…ahora que vas a dormir…¿Podemos ocupar tu cuerpo?- pregunto ya en la noche la princesa.<br>Kenny medito su respuesta y tomo una moneda que encontró -Pues, solo me ocasionaron un problemas asi que...se resolverá con una moneda quien lo ocupa…- se sonrió frente al espejo.  
>-Pido cara- hablo animosamente la rubia y Kenny arrojo la moneda<br>-Salio Cruz, Mysterion por favor, ten cuidado que a veces me duele hasta el cabello con las madrizas que recibes- pidió acostándose y Mysterion realizo el sonido de afirmación.  
><em>-Tal vez no sea tan malo tenerlos, ahora tengo una cita…con la chica que me gusta-<em> pensó antes de quedar dormido, sin escuchar los chillidos de las princesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, por fin lo escribi. <strong>  
><strong>Me sentire realizada, este capitulo a sido como para que kenny se venga acomodando mas con sus pj y darle trama, osea, no terminara en la mierda de ''te amo tammy'' ''o que casualidad yo tambien, casemonos o seamos novios y olvidemos todo'' osea no, asi que no esperen muchas cosas cursis y esperen otra trama, aun que tampoco esperen una suicida ¿vale?<br>Les agradezco sus review y a Coyote que se ofreció a ayudarme 3 **


	3. Una cita de final extraño

**Notas: Idea de Luis Carlos con Ayuda de coyote  
>PD: les dije que odiaran a Tammy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Una cita de final extraño<strong>

Los días se pasaron volando, bueno, el día, arreglaron las cosas y se acordó ir al parque para dar un paseo, comer en pasitas y ver una película.  
>-Cariño, hoy es el dia, ya levántate- pero comenzamos con el pie izquierdo alado de una mujer desnuda, claro, al día anterior le toco a Jenny el control del cuerpo y fue todo una mierda, lo bueno, el no recordaba nada, lo malo: ¿Donde cojones estaba?.<br>-carajo…- susurro, se levanto, se vistió y se fue como una puta alma que se llevaba el diablo, directo a su casa.  
>-Kenny, recuerda que hoy de veras de cuidar de Tammy, a una chica se le respeta asi que no esperes follar con ella- hablo mysterion<br>-y ¿Por qué no? Kenny es apuesto, una noche de pasión no ara daño.- Jenny sugirió y otra vez, otra pelea en su mente.  
>-Joder, cállense, no follare con ella…no hoy al menos.- entro a su casa y se fue a arreglar para su esperada cita.<br>-Cariño, no es por joderte mas pero…ya vas tarde- señalo la princesa y eso basto para que el rubio saliera de nuevo corriendo.  
>-Mierda, tengo que apresurarme para ir al parque y encontrarme con Tammy-pensó Kenny apresurado mientras pasaba corriendo por la Rinosplatia de Tom.<p>

-Creo que ella debe estar vistiendo un short corto y apretado junto con una camisa roja apretada y corta presumiendo sus tetas con un precioso escote-dijo en un tono lujurioso Jenny, haciendo que Kenny se sonrojara mientras disminuía el pasó al llegar al monumento dedicado al Chef.  
>-¡Calla tus pensamientos lujuriosos, mujer!-le regañó Mysterion con un tono muy molesto, pero parando su regaño al notar a Tammy en una ropa igualita la que dijo Jenny,<br>-Así como dije- restregó en un tono burlón la princesa japonesa, feliz de por fin a ver ganado una pelea contra Mysterion, el corazón de Kenny mientras tanto latía tal cual loco.

-P…perdón, llegue tarde- susurro con un sonrojo y nervioso nuestro protagonista, mientras su chica reía ante esa escena.  
>-¡Buenos dias, Kenny y no te preocupes por eso!-exclamó feliz Tammy, dando un fuerte abrazo al rubio presionado su cuerpo contra el de el, haciendo que un cosquilleo placentero recorriera el cuerpo de Kenny<p>

-Es obvio que ella quiere ser cogida por nosotros-dijo lujuriosa la princesa, molestando más a Mysterion que aun se quedaba en silencio por a ver perdido la anterior pelea.

- ¿Nos vamos?- comento la castaña con una sonrisa después de abrazarlo, tomando con algo de brusquedad la mano de Kenny, pasearon por el parque como lo acordaron, Jenny le sugirió a Kenny que le comprara unas flores a su chica, este al creer que era buena idea lo hizo.  
>Lo que olvido, es que Tammy tenía alergia a las flores.<br>-¿Cómo puedes olvidar un dato tan importante?- le regaño el super héroe.

En pasitas, para comer, se tuvo que quitar la capucha, dejando a la vista de todos lo atractivo que era, varias meseras de ahí se le acercaron a coquetear y trataron de mala manera a Tammy, quien se comenzó a enojar.  
>Kenny también se enojo bastante con Mysterion, pues el super héroe sugirió ese lugar el dia anterior olvidando que en pasitas, todas las meseras eran lujuriosas y se desespero con Jenny que no paraba de decir sus malditos comentario de lo buenas que estaban todas, y que debería aprovechar un dia para tirarse a todas.<p>

-¡hola, Kenny! ¿Como estas?-dijo Mercedes, acercándose dando un beso en las mejilla de Kenny, tomando asiento a su lado, molestando más a Tammy.  
>-¡Hey, es esa chica de hace nos días! Ella tenía un culito muy apretado por lo que me acuerdo-comentó Jenny sin descaro acordándose de que se acostó con esa chica hace unos días.<p>

-¿Te gustaría volver a pasar un buen rato?-preguntó Mercedes seductor amente en el oído de Kenny para enseguida empezar a masajear por encima de los pantalones de Kenny, molestando a Mysterion, agradeciendo de que Tammy no lo notara.  
>-¡Kenny! Está en un cita con una chica muy hermosa, no puedes permitir que se arruine, ahora vámonos de aquí- exclamó furiosa Myterion asustando a Kenny que se levantó rápidamente.<br>-Lo siento, mercedes. Pero tengo que irme ya, ¡Adiós!-contestó a la invitación Kenny de prisa, dejando el dinero de la comida en la mesa sin mirar que Mercedes estaba boquiabierta por su reacción, y cogió la mano de Tammy saliendo de nuevo apurado.

-Por lo visto, sigues pasándotela muy bien- comento Tammy que tomaba aire después de la carrera.  
>-Solamente entremos al cine y olvidemos esto, créeme, es odioso…- susurro subiendo su capucha, Tammy se rindió y caminaron de nuevo tomados de la mano al cine.<br>-Como disculpa, te dejo escoger la película a ti sólita…- le sonrió Kenny, mientras compraba las palomitas, dejando que ella comprara los boletos con el dinero que repartió.  
>-De seguro escogerá una película marica…- comento la princesa con aire de fastidio -…mientras abra las piernas me aguanto.- volvió a su tono lujurioso y Mysterion la regaño.<br>Regreso con Tammy quien ya tenia lo boletos.  
>-¿Cuál vamos a ver?- bajo su capucha para beber un poco de refresco –¡Bajo la misma estrella!- escupió todo y fingió estar feliz, maldiciendo en sus adentros mientras que la princesa chillaba de lo tonta que será esa película de adolescentes y Mysterion trataba de calmar a ambos.<p>

-Uhm...sólo pude comprar una gaseosa y unas palomitas para nosotros, espero no te moleste compartir-dijo Kenny a Tammy que concordó con la cabeza diciendo que no le molestaba.

-¡Vamos, Kenny! Ya va a empezar la película- comento Tammy agarrando a Kenny por una mano mientras agarraba la gaseosa con la otra y Kenny trataba de no tirar las palomitas siendo jalado.  
>-Esto será una verdadera mierda, maldita sea –maldijo Mysterion por fin mientras Kenny se sentaba en su asiento en el cine lleno de chicas, en cuanto aun se mostraba el trailer de una película de Rob Scheinder.<br>-¡Ja! Y tu que nos decías que tal vez no estaría tan mala, te estas arrepintiendo, lo único bueno es que tenemos a muchas chicas alrededor ¿No, Kenny?- pregunto la doncella pero el rubio ni los escuchaba, en esa sala para el, solo había una chica.  
>-Gracias por haberme traído, es una linda cita- exclamó feliz la castaña, mientras bebía un poco la gaseosa justo cuando empezó la película.<br>-¡Bueno creo que es hora de aprovechar del paisaje!-comentó Jenny mientras miraba con lujuria al cuerpo de Tammy.

La película se le estaba haciendo eterna a Kenny, Jenny e incluso Mysterion, quien estaba viendo a todos lados para poder escapar.  
>Lo único bueno fue que Tammy lo abrazaba mientras lloraba.<br>-Que mierda, tantas chicas lindas, arruinadas por sus chillidos de ratas- se quejo la princesita, cuando salieron por fin de la sala.  
>-Ni que lo digas, una película que trata de cáncer y que casualmente me dio cáncer de ojos…- aseguro Mysterion en un bostezo y Kenny asintió tras ese comentario.<br>Tammy hablaba de lo bonitas que era la película y que el amor esto o aquello, Kenny no la cayo en ningún momento por que le gustaba escucharla pero Jenny se quejaba y Mysterion , el estaba tan serio como Tucker.  
>Sin embargo en algún punto de la conversación Kenny se quedo dormido, ambos al notar esto se pelearon por el control, pero el ganador fue Mysterion.<br>-…¿No crees eso?- pregunto Tammy y el la observo confundida -¿Eh?...si, si…totalmente de acuerdo- intento sonar con la voz de Kenny pero no le salio muy bien, al cambio de personalidad también cambiaron sus facciones, se volvió serio, y miraba a todos lados al pendiente de su entorno, sin mencionar su voz.  
>-Serás un cabron, me ganaste hijo de perra…- lloriqueaba Jenny<br>-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- pregunto inexpresivo Mysterion, algo extraño en Kenny, ya que este era muy alegre.  
>-Claro, aun que…podríamos hacer…una cosa mas- inquirió la chica con tono coqueto que el súper héroe no noto, pero que Jenny casi pierde la cordura y le trataba de explicar a Mysterion.<br>-Es tarde, no veo que otra cosa podamos hacer.- se levantó Mysterion, tomando su mano suavemente, para levantarla como un caballero de la banca donde estaban.  
>-Idiota- chillo Jenny.<br>-T..tienes razón- rió nerviosa Tammy, mientras se dejaba llevar a su casa.  
>Fue un camino corto, sin silencio gracias a Tammy, a la cual Mysterion le respondía algunas cosas con dulzura y respeto.<br>Cuando llegaron a casa de la chica esta le dio un beso a Mysterion en los labios, diciendo que fue la mejor cita y que el si había cambiado.  
>-Dios…Kenny se enojara contigo- susurro Jenny mientras veía como Mysterion parecía comerse a la chica –Joder, por lo visto Mysterion también sabe dar lo suyo…- murmuro con celos.<p>

Se fue de ahí, con el sabor a uva que Tammy le dejo en los labios, entro a su casa y fue a ver a Karen que dormía, la arropo con cuidado y después se fue a su cuarto.  
>-Es hora de dormir Jenny- aseguro, mientras se metía a la cama.<br>-Creo que Kenny se enojara, cuando sepa que besaste a Tammy de esa manera.- dijo la princesa, en un tono burlón al heroé, que bufo con molestia.  
>-Es que no se pudo evitar...yo…yo también me sentí atraído a ella-confesó Mysterion, dejando a la princesa sorprendida de manera feliz.<p>

-¡Wow! ¡Un triangulo amoroso! Que lindo-exclamó la princesa feliz mientras Mysterion pensaba en como Kenny no debía saber su secreto.  
>-En primer lugar, no es un triangulo, técnicamente somos la misma persona, en segundo lugar…para el solo fue un beso rápido ¿Bien? Y por ultimo, ¿Qué no eras tu quien te la querías coger primero? Asi que cállate y duerme.- sentencio el mas serio de los dos, para cerrar los ojos.<p>

Aun que…Jenny no tenia tanto sueño esa noche y se escabullo a buscar a Mercedes, un buen rato no caería mal ¿Verdad?  
>Pero a lo lejos vio una chica de cabellera castaña que buscaba también un buen rato apenas y logrando entrar a la habitación del hotel.<p>

-Creo que esto...sera interesante.- finalizo sonriendo de oreja a oreja cautivada por aquella persona.  
>La princesa siguió a la chica desde lejos, pero cuanto más y más se acercaba a ella notó que era en realidad alguien que había visto más temprano en el mismo día...<p>

-¡Tammy!-exclamó Jenny sorprendida-¿Pero que ella hace aquí? Ni yo o Mysterion o Kenny la invitamos a tener sexo…-continuó, intentando pensar por que la chica por quien anhelaba se encontraba en ese sitio.

-¡Hola preciosa!¿Tan pronto querías volver a verme?-preguntó un chico de mirada escarlata, pero si era el mismísimo hijo de Satanas.  
>-Obvio que sí, ya que extraño esa manera en como tu me tocas-dijo lujuriosa Tammy, para enseguida darle un beso al pelinegro quien gustoso correspondió, enseguida entraron con dificultad en un cuarto del hotel, haciendo con que la princesa Jenny se quedase horrorizada.<br>-Ni siquiera…pude tocarla…- era de lo único que estaba lamentada, demostrando asi que era egoísta.  
>Para después preguntarse, como le diría eso a Mysterion y a Kenny.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin, el tercer capitulo de quien soy yo? xD Me ayudo a escribirlo este Coyote, el un párrafo y yo otro.<br>No tengo nada encontra de Bajo la misma estrella antes de que vengan con su arena, solo la puse ahi por que recorde que Tammy es fan de esas cosas.  
>Da igual, espero les guste y dejen un review.<br>Besos maricas para todos 3 **


	4. ¿Verdad?

**Idea de Luis Carlos con colaboración especial de Coyote Smith  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Verdad?<strong>

Despertar, el trabajo mas sencillo para cualquier chico de 17 años, pronto 18…no, esperen, eso está mal, aun mas cuando el chico es nuestro protagonista Kenny.  
>Pero bueno, no le fue tan difícil levantarse, al darse cuenta de que estaba alado de un joven, a lo mucho de 25 años…y no estaba nada mal, pero joder, le dolía el trasero horrores y no le costó nada deducir que Jenny rompió su trato.<br>Por lo tanto, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo, se vistió y se fue sin siquiera decirle hola a ese joven tan apuesto.

Solo un sentimiento estaba escrito en su cara**: Furia.**

No pudo terminar su cita ayer, le dolía el cuerpo, sin mencionar que técnicamente fue infiel, no le molestaría tanto ese echo si hubiera sido con otra chica.  
>-Jenny…- musito por lo bajo -…hoy le tocaba a Mysterion, además ¿No teníamos un jodido trato?- casi grito con enojo<br>-Pues…te juro que lo e intentado, ayer lo intente por lo menos, pero…yo no le puedo tirar a las chicas, ya sabes…prefiero _otras _cosas,…- sin vergüenza alguna y con su tono coqueto respondió -…y creo que Mysterion no le importo, el cabron se fue a dormir después de besar a Tammy.- Fue donde Kenny paro en seco y Mysterion por fin salió a su defensiva.  
>-Solo fue un beso, no es nada malo, tu te acuestas con cualquier cosa…-<br>-…no, solo con hombres, lo e intentado con chicas y no me gusta, ni siquiera puedo engañarme a mi misma de que si me gusta, y tu no parecías quejarte cuando Tammy te...-  
>-Cállense de una putera vez, me duele la cabeza, tengo que llegar a casa y Mysterion, espero te gustara besarla, por que no habrá una segunda vez.- sentencio y Jenny lanzo una risa.<br>-Pero si ella se divi…- la rubia estaba apunto de comentar algo, sin embargo fue interrumpida por Mysterion y siguieron peleando como si no hubiera un mañana. '_Creo que se pelean peor que Kyle y Eric.'_ Pensó con cansancio Kenny, por fin encontrando el camino para llegar a su hogar.

Ya en este, Kenny cogió las cosas que necesitaba para ir con sus amigos, es decir su mochila y ya con esto, se fue directo al punto de encuentro, donde los otros chicos del cuarteto lo esperaban.

-Meh, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Alguien ofreció dinero para que se la chuparas, pobre?-se burló Cartman molestando mucho a Kenny.

-¡Calla la boca culo gordo!-exclamó el rubio conteniéndose para no golpearlo, viendo a sus otros dos amigos. –Muy bien, ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto tratando de sonar calmado, mientras en su cabeza Jenny, decía algo como que Stan estaba muy bueno y que Kyle tenia bonito trasero y Cartman…bueno, el estaba presente, no le interesan los robustos a Jenny…pero valía la pena probar ¿No?  
>Ya después de decidir que irían todos de excursión al bosque, se pusieron en marcha, aguantando los quejidos del gordo, por que este tenia hambre.<br>Fue un largo camino, pero no tan pesado después de que Jenny se calmó con sus obscenidades.  
>-¿Qué tal la cita con Tammy?- pregunto Stan, sentándose y sacando de su mochila una botella de agua.<br>–Bastante bien, muy simple, la logre besar…- comento lo ultimo en un susurro, ni siquiera supo en que termino su cita y Jenny, recordó lo que debía decirle a Kenny.  
>-Eh...Kenny...debo de decirte algo importante-dijo la princesa preocupada y pensando como debería decir la verdad a Kenny.<p>

-¿Que es?-preguntó Kenny impaciente intentando ayudar sus amigos.

-Es que...luego después de su encuentro, espié a Tammy y la vi, te esta engañando con Damien-habló Jenny directamente ya que pensó que terminaría más rápido, pero eso sorprendió muchísimo al rubio quien parpadeo unos segundos incrédulo de lo que escuchaba y después se echo a reír extrañando a sus amigos.  
>-¿Sucede algo Kenny?- pregunto Kyle viéndolo<br>–No, nada, recordé algo gracioso- dijo entre risas.  
>-No estoy jugado Kenneth, la vi.- pero Jenny solo gano un regaño de Mysterion y un: <em>fue una buena broma,<em> de parte del rubio.  
>-¡Pero en serio, Kenny! ¡Yo la vi! Yo la espié y la seguí hasta un HOTEL, donde se encontró con un otro chico- exclamó la princesa para que Kenny creyese en ella, y este pensó que era tan irreal, pero al mismo tiempo factible, que sólo podía ser verdad.<br>-No...-murmuró Kenny mientras las lágrimas le amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.  
>-Jenny, estas llegando demasiado lejos con esta estúpida bromita, Tammy es una dama y es incapaz de hacer algo asi, no es como tu.- regaño Mysterion<br>-Pero si se la chupo a dos personas siendo niña ¿Qué le impide ponerle los cuernos a kenny?-  
>casi grito Jenny, enojando un poco a kenny, quien se aferró a creer lo contrario.<br>-No, Jenny, déjame decirte que las mentiras son malas, pueden traer problemas que no se podrán controlar y…-  
>-…y con el tiempo, nadie mas me volverá a creer, ya lo se, por amor a dios, escúchenme ¿quieren?<br>Tammy le pone los cuernos a Kenny, no estoy mintiendo, yo la vi.- se enojaba la coqueta princesa, mientras ya los amigos del rubio lo miraban con preocupación y le preguntaban el motivo de su estado, pero el rubio no escuchaba, solo se centraba en las palabras que parecían una tonta y cruel…realidad.  
>-Creo...creo que tienes razón, Jenny...¡Tammy me puso los cuernos!-exclamó Kenny dándose cuenta de la realidad y empezando a llorar más fuerte.<p>

-¿Que pasa, pobretón? ¡Sí quieres calmarte solo acuéstate con Tammy! Yo me acuerdo cuando ella perdió una apuesta conmigo y tuvo que chupármela- dijo el gordo tratando de animarlo a su estilo, pero empeorando la situación.

-¿Viste? ¡Hasta Tammy se las chupó a Cartman!-exclamó la princesa exasperada. –Además, ¿No fue ella quien te mato por tu primera mamada?- exclamo aun mas desesperada  
>-Basta, Kenny, tienes que usar el cerebro, Tammy se volvió una dama, tal vez Cartman está inventando todo, tu lo conoces, y Jenny es una cualquier que no debería existir…- trato de calmarlo Mysterion que aun no creía en la princesa – …por si fuera poco, ¿Qué un caballero no tiene memoria y una dama no tiene pasado? Contrólate y levántate, nos vamos a buscar la verdad…-<br>-¿La verdad? Por dios, se las estoy diciendo, escúchenme- interrumpió la princesa, como de costumbre.  
>-Hey, Kenny ¿Qué ocurre? De repente estas feliz de la vida y ahora pareces quinceañera en su periodo a la que acaban de terminar.- los amigos de Kenny lo trataban de levantar pero este solo se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar al pueblo, siendo seguido de sus amigos que le gritaban tratando de detenerlo, mientras que en la cabeza de Kenny todo, literalmente, estaba echo un desastre.<br>-Kenneth, regresa y cálmate …- trataba de razonar Mysterion, pero el rubio no lo escuchaba ni un poco, tampoco escuchaba a sus amigos, ni siquiera a Jenny que le animaba a hacer lo que sea que planeara.  
>No noto que salió del bosque, tampoco noto que Eric se tropezó, mucho menos que aun era seguido por sus amigos, solo supo cuando dejo de llorar y llego al lugar que quería.<br>Observo desde afuera del local, a la hermosa chica que hablaba animadamente con una amiga.  
>-Por dios, Kenny, no me digas que…-<br>-…la vamos a seguir.- afirmo Kenny, mirando a sus amigos que quedaron estupefactos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, pues aqui tienen, otro capitulo de este bizarro fanfic, mas raro que la gloria trevi, pero bueno, lamento si es corto, pero les juro que es culpa del maldito tiempo, ademas de que el calvo de mate me saco 6.4 ¡¿Saben que mierda es eso!?...da igual, tan siquiera aprobe, con eso me siento algo realizada.<br>Gracias Coyote, que sin ti, jamas hubiera terminado esto, i love you friend. (?)  
><em><br>P/D:_  
><em> Kira Diamond: Joder, estaría encantada de ponerte en este fanfic pero lo siento, mi respuesta es no.<br>Este Fanfic no lo pondré con temática romántica, ademas de que la idea originalmente no es mia, por lo que no puedo incluirte, sin mencionar que no se como es tu personalidad y de que me estarías cambiando todo lo que ya tenia pensado, juro que me encantaría ponerte pero lo lamento, espero sigas leyendo por que si no, me largare a llorar...da igual eso, te amo, muñeca pero lo siento. _**


	5. Trato echo

**Trato echo. (no se nos ocurrió otro jodido nombre xD)**

-¿Qué?- solo ese susurro salió de los labios de Kyle, mirando aun incrédulo a Kenny, que los miraba con una seriedad muy extraña en el.  
>-Que la vamos a seguir, kyle- respondió con paciencia, ignorando el monologo de la moral y el derecho a la privacidad que Mysterion recitaba en su cráneo.<br>-¿El hambre por fin afecto tu cerebro?- se cruzo de brazos Eric que tenia un rasguño en la cara debido a la caída de atrás, mientras que Stan sujetaba el puente de su nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
>-Yo siempre les ayudo, les toca a ustedes ayudarme a mi…- se quejo en voz baja –accedí a ser el hijo del señor Jefferson por que Stan me lo pidió, además de que siempre te ayudo a ti, culon…y kyle, tu siempre me ayudas cuando soy Mysterion ¿Qué hace esto tan diferente?- los miraba pidiendo ayuda, a lo que todos se resignaron y se escondieron cuando vieron que Tammy salía de ese local sola.<br>-Nos debes una…- susurro Stan con resignación a lo que Kenny asintio, Cartman los miraba medio molesto y sólo los seguía para no quedarse solo.

-Esto es una locura…- susurro kyle observando a la de cabello castaño, justo en ese momento apareció otro chico que no era él de ayer, pero Kenny lo reconoció como Brindon, que empezó a besar fuertemente a la chica y a manosear su cuerpo, sorprendiéndolo más y a los chicos también.  
>-SE LOS DIJE- grito triunfal Jenny.<br>-Eso no es posible- aseguro Mysterion, firme a su creencia de que Tammy era una señorita  
>-A ver, súper idiota, ¿Qué no estas viendo?- volvian a discutir ese par, Kenny por su parte solo miraba la escena serio, los otros chicos lo miraban a el<br>-Tu hembra te esta poniendo los cuernos y tu no haces nada, la pobreza si afecta al cerebro- decía Cartman recibiendo un codazo en sus costillas por parte de Kyle  
>-Callate, se esta llendo…- dijo moviéndose y poniéndose su capucha de nuevo para seguir a Tammy que ya había dejado de besar a ese tipo.<p>

-Kenny, ¿Por qué no la afrontas?- le miro Stan despues de un rato.  
>–Necesito saber…cuantos tiene…no se.- solo la estaba mirando, deteniéndose y escondiéndose tras un bote de basura al ver que ella se detuvo.<p>

-Creo...creo que oí algo-dijo Tammy mirando al bote de basura, dejando a los chicos preocupados.  
>Stan y Kyle se aventaron al arbusto de alado mientras que Eric se metía al bote de basura.<p>

-Debe ser sólo su imaginación Tammy. Ven vamos al baño para que nos "ejercitemos" un poco-dijo Brindon en un tono lujurioso, lo que hizo que le guiñase un ojo y se fuese con él.

-¡Wow! Eso fue por poco-dijo Cartman más calmado saliendo del basurero, mientras Kenny se quedó sin palabras.  
>-¿Por poco? Dios, sentía que me daba un paro cardiaco- se levanto Kyle saliendo del arbusto, colocándose bien su ushanka, mientras Stan miraba a Kenny.<br>-¿Vas a hacer algo?- su mirada estaba seria y este solo negó.  
>–Supongo que esperare a que termine su ''Ejercicio'' y volveré a seguirla…no se que deba hacer realmente, después de todo soy la puta del pueblo…- levanto los hombros restándole importancia<br>Mientras que en su mente Jenny solo se reia de Eric que aun tenia una cascara de banana en la cabeza y Mysterion hablaba sobre la moralidad que le faltaba a Tammy, Kenny solo quería dejar de pensar.  
>-¡Wow, Brindon! ¡Eres realmente bueno en esto!-dijo Tammy saliendo de allí con Brindon.<p>

-Gracias, Creo que soy bueno ya que_ "entrené"_ contigo, no?-dijo él un tono lujurioso y dando un beso en el cuello de la chica, dejando a todos sorprendidos, principalmente Kenny.

-¿Crees que debemos aparecer ahora o no?-dijo Mysterion en su mente para ver sí debían sorprender a Tammy en ese momento.  
>-Por supuesto, si deseas armar una telenovela.- dijo ahora Jenny, viendo la escena, Kyle maldecia a la tipa mientras que Eric solo veía la escena.<br>-Que suerte la mia, ni un dia dure con novia…-se rio el rubio de si mismo observando todo -…¿Podre quejarme?...-pregunto mirando a Stan que es el mas sensato del cuarteto -…o mejor aun, la seguiré mas, quiero ver que tan grandes son mis cuernos de un dia…-

-Craig ¿Como estás?-exclamó Tammy volviendo a llamar la atención del cuarteto que se acercando al pelinegro, sonriendo de manera lujuriosa y empezó besarlo en la boca.  
>-¡Wow! A ella le gusta tanto el sexo como a ti, Kenny!-exclamó el gordo sorprendido por las cantidades de chicos que ella se encontraba y besaba.<p>

-Estare mucho mejor cuando me dejes de acosar, puta madre.  
>Te lo dije varias veces, no quiero tener gonorrea o sida…además de que estas con Kenny, no quiero problemas con los cuatro idiotas.- se separo el pelinegro de ella con fuerza y su cara de póker, pero Tammy solo insistía, tratando de besarlo.<p>

-¿Con Kenny? Por favor, no es nada serio, solo una cita, anda…solo un rato.- seguía con sus insinuaciones pero el pelinegro solo bufo y la sujeto del mentón  
>–No, es no, cariño…consíguete a otro juguete- y de esa manera la dejo plantada.<br>-oh…y yo que si me creí su novio…-susurro Kenny encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que Mysterion tenia que aguantar a Jenny que festejaba al tener razón.  
>-Viejo, creo que ya deberías decirle algo, llevamos dos horas siguiéndola y ya le vimos con 4 tipos, además de que intento algo con Craig- lo miro Stan, caminando ya sin esconderse, detrás de Tammy.<p>

-¿Qué le digo?_ ''Pense que lo nuestro era especial, puta''_ Stan…yo me eche a medio pueblo…¿Tengo derecho?- Miraba como Tammy se volvía a detener.  
>-¿Sabes que? Al carajo, si eres un pobre masoquista, puedes joderte tu solo, yo me largo a casa- grito Cartman, marchándose de ahí.<br>-Lo siento amigo, se esta haciendo tarde…- Kyle se fue y Stan lo siguió, diciendo que eso no era justo…dejando solo al rubio, viendo a Tammy.  
>-Gracias por el apoyo, amigos…- dijo con notable sarcasmo la princesa, mientras Mysterion volvía a hablar de la poca moral que Cartman tenia, que tal vez el un día podría cambiar, sin darse cuenta cuando Kenny comenzó a caminar dirección a Tammy.<p>

-¡Tammy!- le llamo animadamente el rubio, siendo recibido por un abrazo  
>-Kenny, ¿Cómo estas?- le guiño el ojo y el rubio solo la miro<br>–Bien…bueno la verdad e estado mejor, tengo que preguntar algo serio ¿Bien?- la castaña asintió confundida -¿Somos novios?- fue directo y la chica solo sonrio aun mas  
>-Por supuesto, eso no se pregunta tontito, somos novios ¿Ya se te olvido el beso que te di?- le dio otro en la mejilla<br>-Bien, entonces tienes muchos novios…- la miro el rubio  
>-uuuuyyy….huele a telenovela- comento Jenny aumentando el enojo creciente de Kenny<br>-¿De que hablas?...da igual ¿Sabes? Pronto One direction vendrá y seria genial si pudiéramos ir ¿no?- trataba de retomar el control Tammy  
>–Si, seria genial ¿Por qué no le pide esto a Craig? Ah, no, espera, el fue de los únicos que te rechazo esta tarde…- Tammy frunció el ceño<br>-Tammy, ¿Por qué accediste a ir a una cita conmigo?- la chica se rio  
>–Por que te veías muy tierno, no lo se, lastima supongo…- Mysterion y Jenny se quedaron en silencio, sabían que cualquier cosa que dijeran estaría mal.<p>

-Bien, lastima…entonces…aun a sabiendas que ahora si estoy enamorado de ti…¿Por qué no me contaste que seria mejor una relación amigovios?- intentaba no sonar como esas adolescente pero no le salía muy bien  
>-¿Amigovios? Kenny, eres la puta del pueblo, yo sabia que me engañarías antes de que yo te engañara a ti- se defendió la chica<br>-No, desde que me fije en ti, no me acuesto con nadie, lo de pasitas fue de hace tiempo, pero tu si me engañaste…¿Por qué nadie me toma enserio?- comenzaba a levantar la voz, asombrando incluso a los que pasaban por ese lugar  
>-¿Cómo te explico? Mira, eres la puta de South Park, te la vives bromeando, nunca tomas nada enserio, ni tus estudios, tuviste un show llamado <em>''El show del loco Kenny''<em> te vas y dejas las cosas a medias, me terminaste dejándome de hablar la primera vez, eres un idiota y según tus amigo, los puedes abandonar cuando mas te necesitan ¿Quién te tomaría enserio?- a cada palabra, Kenny sentía que una presión le llenaba el pecho  
>-Pero yo…si me enamoro…- susurro –Tu estas de puta, te cogieron en los baños, te rechazaron, se supone que somos novios…tan si quiera me hubieras dicho que sería una cita como amigos…-Tammy se sintió ofendida ante las palabras y le dio una cachetada<br>-Bien, entonces terminamos, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida, chico enamorado.- exclamó furiosa y se fue corriendo de ahí mientras Kenny veía como se marchaba.

Se fue a su hogar, en silencio y con la mirada gacha, Mysterion parecía estar dormido, vaya héroe que resulto ser, Jenny solo parecía ahorrarse las palabras.  
>-Ya llegue…-grito sin animos, viendo como sus padres se golpeaban y como su hermano no estaba, entro a su cuarto donde Karen abrió la puerta sin preguntar y lo miro mal.<br>-No puedo creerlo, Kenny, ¿Sabes el infierno que viven las mujeres de tus revistas?, eres asqueroso hermano, te odio.- grito la pequeña, arrojándole una de las revistas Play boy, la castaña se había vuelto una feminista y estaba en la adolescencia, pero esas palabras, justo ahora, solo lograron que el dolor de su pecho se volviera mas fuerte.

-Kenny…- llamo la voz femenina débilmente y Kenny se paro frente al espejo, donde la chica aprovecho y tomo forma frente a el, para mirarlo, era la primera vez que Kenny se veía de esa forma, con el cabello rubio y largo, claras facciones femeninas y en lugar de pantalón traía una falda.  
>-No es justo…-soltó por fin el rubio y la chica asintió<br>-Lo se, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?- levanto sus hombros retándole importancia al asunto y Kenny solo apretó sus puños  
>-No lose, soy una puta y tu no ayudas, no importa si de verdad me enamoro, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto pero dios, es una mierda, me la vivo bromeando por que pienso que es mejor a que pasármela llorando culpando a mi maldita suerte, nunca tomo nada enserio pero si a mis estudios debo tener una beca, tuve un show llamado <em>''El show del loco Kenny''<em>, pero necesitaba el dinero ¿Nadie piensa en eso? No es que me quiera ir, es que muero, siempre es por culpa de mis amigos o por que me sacrifico por ellos, nunca ise esas cosas para ser notado pero, jesus, no es justo que todos me vean mal…-se tapo los ojos comenzando a llorar -…no es justo, ahora, mi único placer es un monton de revistas que debo tirar por que Karen cree que son incorrectas, grita que me odia, por supuesto, no recuerda que la protegí y cuide desde que nació y mis padres, dios, ¿No se puede callar?  
>Es la vida que me toco pero…no es justo y es una mierda, por si fuera poco ahora te tengo a ti, una puta ninfómana y un super héroe con complejos de hermano mayor…-continuaba quejándose mientras Jenny lo veía<br>-Si, la vida es muy injusta ¿Te rendirás? Bueno, no es como si pudiéramos morir, no me importa si lo intentas…pero, te tengo un mejor trato- le ofreció la princesa  
>-Te escucho…- la miro con unas ojeras marcadas y una mirada perdida llena de lagrimas<br>-Que asco, pero que mal te vez, da igual esos pequeños detalles ¿No?- le sonrió –Cambiemos de lugar- sugirió emocionada recibiendo una mirada confundida del pervertido –Es decir, tu te quedas dentro de tu cabeza, recapacitas tu vida, buscas lo que quieres con mas calma y yo aprovecho para divertirme, ya sabes, será lindo que una parte de ti se divierta ¿no? Además de que asi, tal vez tus amigos…se dignen a ayudarte bien una vez.- comentaba con entusiasmo la princesa egoísta  
>-…No lo se…no suena muy bien…- desvió la mirada inseguro de lo que pudiera pasar.<br>-Lo es, te lo aseguro, mira, dije la verdad esta vez, eres yo mismo no are algo para auto-dañarme, Mysterion siempre se sacrifica el no es buena opción, tu confía en mi…tu…piensa en ti una vez.- lo trataba de convencer y Kenny la miro pensando un momento  
>-Trato echo…-susurro, ganándose mil cumplidos por parte de la princesa.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>En verdad, perdonenos si quedo algo mal, pero es que con la presion que tengo ahora mismo D: Coyote me tuvo que tener paciencia para poder escribirlo xDD gracias de nuevo. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Espero actualizar el otro mas rapido y ya, adios! cosas preciosas del universo. (llevo escribiendo mal universo como 5 veces D: )<strong>_


End file.
